Love through the darkness
by Fathersky24
Summary: got bored in physics so i started making this story... Bella is a new born vampire, she can normally control herself apart from on full moons when she loses it and sucks the blood of innocent people.... soz i felt evil at the time *evil laugh* XD
1. prom night

Love through the darkness.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED! ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A WHOLE LOAD OF BOOKS.**

**Introduction**

It was a dark Saturday night, there was a full moon in the deep velvet sky, when … 'CRUNCH' screaming echoed through the tiny town of Forks. Two people were sitting on the wet pavement of Salem Street. One girl was sitting with her legs crossed and was hunched over the other girl. Her name was Bella Cullen; she went to the local school called Forks high. She was turning 18 in June and was so unbelievably beautiful it was impossible. She had incredibly pale skin that looked like porcelain; she had jet black hair that came down to her waist, she was 6ft and was incredibly thin. She wore her favourite dress which just so happened to be a navy blue strapless prom dress, as tonight was prom night at the school.

The other girl was called Jennifer Greene. She was 16 and also went to Forks high. She was very cute, she had olive coloured skin and had a blonde bob and steel blue eyes that almost seemed to piece your skin whenever she looked at you, and she was about 4ft 5 and was a little podgy. She wore a spaghetti strapped red dress seemed to compliment her figure and complexion perfectly. She was also going to the prom. Rosie Todd was 17 and also went to Forks high; she was a pretty average girl, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and was so tanned she even looked brown. She was 5ft and was medium build. She wore a plain black dress which she wore 'to be on the safe side' as she put it. She always wanted to be out all the time at the town or even just to the local park, but was never able to find the time, well would you be able to if you were a maths prodigy?

She was on her way to Forks high prom when she heard the screaming, she eventually traced the scream back to Salem Street where she was met by the strange sight of Bella hunched over Jennifer, her first reaction was 'OH MY GOD, she's been run over' because it looked like Bella was supporting her head, she squinted into the darkness, 'Yes Bella is definitely supporting her head' then she smelt the stale odour of blood and noticed the pool of blood around Jennifer's head, Rosie decided to get a closer look so she crept forwards. As she did this, Bella snapped her head upwards at the sound of leaves crackling; Rosie cursed herself for not being silent. There was a very awkward silence until Bella smiled secretively. Then Rosie noticed the bite marks on Jennifer's neck, then Bella's blood red eyes, and finally the blood dripping..From..Bella's...Open...Mouth.


	2. DNA confusion

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters involved … but I am gonna get married to David Tennant, Robert pattinson, or Taylor lautner.**_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Then Bella heard a groan coming from the lifeless body, Bella turned to look at the corpse ever so slowly and saw that Jennifer was starting to move listlessly. Bella questioned herself, wasn't she supposed to be dead? So why was she moving, dead people don't move? Jennifer placed her hands in the middle of the rancid red pool of blood, she__ brought her eyes up steadily to stare at Bella when she growled and bared her fangs._

_Bella was confused about three things now… one was that Jennifer was supposed to be dead. Two… no-one survived a vampire's lethal bite, once their venomous fangs touched the surface of their victims blood you were dead, so how come Jennifer survived it. Three if she had fangs she must've been a vampire like Bella, so why was she growling like a full grown dog. No vampire growled like that, in fact they didn't growl, vampires hissed. As Bella tried to figure out the puzzle of Jennifer Greene, Jennifer started to stand up, and started to move towards Bella very slowly that you would hardly think that she was moving. Bella sensed something was wrong, and she was right, Jennifer was almost stalking Bella, as if she was her prey. Bella was quick on her feet and graceful about it. Bella knew something was up with Jennifer… if only she could figure out what it was. Before long Jennifer was getting too close for comfort for Bella's liking, when Jennifer pounced onto Bella, trying to dig her venomous fangs into her for a bite or two. _

_Bella struggled with all her might to get the new born vampire off of her, she wondered if this is how she behaved when Edward turned her into a vampire, but almost as if she had conjured him up, she looked to the street corner of Salem Street, and their he was, just staring at her from underneath a street light. He was holding a small child hand; she had blonde, long ringlets. Blue eyes and was stick thin, she was 5 ft 11 and was beautiful, just like her mum. Her mum wasn't any ordinary mum either, her mum was Bella. Almost as if it was a jog to her memory, she had a flashback of the last year, all of which showed the moment from when Bella and Edward got married, to Bella being pregnant, to Bella giving birth and almost dying, and most importantly after she survived. Bella was still a newborn but she could control herself, most of the time anyway, apart from when there was a full moon in the sky, then she lost it. Big time._

_After Edward had noticed Bella he and renesmee were at her side immediately. Edward knew what Jennifer had turned into, she was a werevamp, which is part werewolf, part vampire. But he didn't understand it, Bella wasn't a werewolf, she was a full grown vampire. But what he didn't realize that she had a bit of werewolf DNA coursing through her veins and that was why when their was a full moon in the sky she couldn't control her animal instinct, and killed another innocent victim. _


	3. explanations

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Is not mine, although I wish it was, damn you Stephanie Meyer, why can't you let twilight be mine (or let the next best thing, which would be to have Edward Cullen be my boyfriend instead of being Bella's)**

**Robert Pattinson will be MINE!!!! Eventually…**

**So as for now…. BRING ON THE EDWARD'S**

Edward stormed over to Bella, well more like sprinted at vampire speed, to talk to her, he had a face like thunder. Bella was so scared she didn't know what to expect from him because this was the first time he was properly annoyed with her.

'_what do you think you just did' _he shouted at me in his thoughts, that's another problem with having a mind reader like Edward Cullen being you're husband, not only can he read you're mind, but he can contact you in you're mind without anyone else noticing. '_Why did you do that for, you know that you're not supposed to drink human's blood, let alone get bloodlust over it.' _He was in full rant mode now and there's no stopping him when he's in full rant mode. '_Bella' _he whispered_ 'what happened and tell me the truth, please, I don't want you or anyone else to be hurt by what we are.' _Bella contemplated, but she couldn't refuse his offerbecause he looked so goddamn beautiful when he sounded sad, it was like he was a creature sent from heaven, but she knew the true story about what had happened to him when he was 17.

But she didn't want to think about that at that moment, because she needed to think of what she needed to say which wasn't a lot apart from what had actually happened. How to tell him this… _'Hurry up and tell me the truth because you know what I will do if you don't, even though it kills me to have to do it I would rather you be truthful than a liar.' His velvety voice interrupted her line of thought. 'Damn' she thought to herself, I can't do anything without him interrupting me. 'here we go, let's get it over and done with' she told herself and braced herself for his reaction, there was no turning back now, whatever she said he would double check in her head to make sure she was telling the truth. _

'_Well it started off like this, there was a full moon in the sky, and for some reason even though normally I can control myself tonight I couldn't. I didn't realise that the prom was tonight and I just ended up getting outside and ended up here, I don't know what happened after that except that after I bit that Jennifer Greene girl' she spat her name out with such venom it didn't seem possible 'I realised that she was a werevamp, because she was growling, and we don't growl, we hiss. And then that Rosie Todd girl' she sounded remorseful when she said this name. ' got involved it went all wrong, her blood sang to me, exactly the same way in which last year Aro said that I was you 'la tua cantante' well that's exactly what I felt like only different, if you get my gist. And then it all went wrong and she died and I thought about you and it was like I dreamt you up on the spot, and you were suddenly there, and then I lost control, what's happening to me Edward, I've never lost control before so what's changed.'_

_Well as she suspected, he did check her mind to be doubly sure that she was telling the truth, he said, ' do you remember when I left you two years ago, after you're 17__th__ birthday when you cut you're finger on our packages and jasper tried to suck you're blood…' his voice broke on the last word, talking about this obviously brought back bad memories for him as it did with her, she could feel her eyes welling up with tears as he spoke. But he carried on after clearing his throat, 'well when you started hanging out with Jacob' he spat the name out with even more venom than she had beforehand. 'And do you remember when you two were making out and afterwards when you cut yourself and he sucked the wound clean' now that he mentioned it I did remember it, I tended to block anything that reminded me of that year, as it hurt me to do so. He carried on 'well, when he sucked the wound clean he transferred a bit of his DNA to you're body, and since he's a werewolf, you now have a bit of werewolf DNA running amok in you're bloodstream, and on nights such as tonight' I realised he was referring to the full moon 'the DNA takes over, and what happened tonight will start reoccurring, so every month I will have to keep a close eye on you on nights such as these so you don't go too crazy and go on a killing spree in the town. It wasn't too noticeable at first but now that I know what I'm looking at I can help you.' _

_I was absolutely gobsmacked, I mean not only did Edward hate Jacob and what he was but know that a part of him was in me he didn't turn his back on me in fact it did the opposite and I felt so lucky to have him as my husband, so I snuggled up to him and as he smiled down at me I started to cry._

_____________________________________________________________________ _

**So what do you think…. I know I made it up and part of it isn't in the book but for me and making stuff up I think that was pretty good. Please comment and review..x**


	4. help bella please!

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (damn – I thought it was!!!- but a girl can wish can't she.) I also do not own the characters (arww – I want Edward to be mine- damn!)**

**Well he will be (rob pattz) my husband and not Bella's (hehe – stealage)**

**And sorry for the change of patten but I thought it would better to do it like this from now on so I can get their views and that across to you so you know what their thinking and feeling.**

**So concerning the story……………… BRING ON THE EDWARD'S!!!!!**

**EPOV**

As I looked down at the beautiful creature that was my wife Bella, and our daughter renesmee holding on to her mother's leg, I felt a mixture of feelings, sadness, proud, happy but most of all scared. I knew exactly why I felt scared but Bella didn't, if there ever was a time that she couldn't read my mind I was glad that at that moment she couldn't because she would have been terrified if I told her what was going on.

I knew that we had to keep her killing's a secret if she ever wanted to have a normal life without any complications. If the Volturi ever caught wind of this, then Bella would be killed, any vampire that was like us that went on a mad killing spree; would be killed to try and stop mortals finding out about us. Knowing this scared me so much, I didn't want Bella to leave, I was never happy before I found her, and then when I did find her it was like a whole new world had opened up to me.

Her angelic face as she cried made me feel a bit better but worried for her, as if she knew what was going to happen, and then she would have been even worse. I tried to comfort her '_Bella, honey, don't worry, everyone will help you, we all faced the same problems when we were transformed into a newborn vampire, we'll help you…'_it made sense to me in my head, I wasn't sure if it made sense to her but I wasn't finished with comforting her but she cut me off, '_Don't Edward, I don't need a mind reader to tell that you're just saying that to comfort me…' 'Crap, she's rumbled me,' _I thought but she carried on_, 'Edward, I know that you're family can control themselves even jasper never got that out of control…' _I cut her off at that point_ 'Bella…' I hissed 'you don't realise that we've been perfecting our instincts so that we don't do that, you have been the most controlled one out of all of us, and about jasper, he almost did, he almost killed… you…last year…and-I-would-never-have-seen-you-again, don't you understand that!' _all through the last bit off that speech my voice was breaking and I thought I would start crying but that wouldn't help anything.

_BPOV_

We started arguing about how in control I was and the rest of it, after he said about jasper nearly killing me; I knew exactly what I had to say._ 'Yeah, but jasper didn't kill someone, and doesn't have werewolf DNA in his body… does he' _

He tried to disagree with me but I stopped him. I wouldn't let him take all the blame off of me, it wasn't his fault that I was like I was. I should have seen it before. I felt so ashamed; I hated myself, so I burst out crying again. At this point Edward told me to get in the car, he also said he would take care of the body of Rosie (I couldn't even bear to think of her name, it made me feel sick. ) and take care of Jennifer, I wondered what he was going to do. He put Rosie's limp body into the back of his clean, shiny, Volvo. And then he stalked after Jennifer before she could do any harm to anyone else. While he was gone, Bella hesitated a glance in the back seat, as soon as she saw the lifeless body, she looked away – she felt so sick when she looked at it.

EPOV

I left Bella in the car with that girl, what-was-her-name, Rosie that was it, with her body. I didn't want to put her through any more pain she had enough to cope with and then on top of that she had to sit in a car with a person body who she unwillingly killed, she must be so scared and sad about what she's done, I just wanted to get her home and comfort her and try to help her. But I couldn't, not yet anyway, I had to go after that Jennifer, before she killed someone. I looked for this girl all over the local woods, and I eventually found her by the meadow that I took Bella to on the first time that I could trust her to keep my secret. She didn't even notice me creeping up behind her and then it was too late for her, I grabbed her head and twisted it and then yanked it so hard that her head was ripped off from her shoulders, I then ripped her body to shreds and burnt them. When I had done that, I went back to the car, and back to my darling, Bella and our baby renesmee.

BPOV

He returned about 15 minutes later and found me sitting on the floor, outside the car. _'What are you doing, I thought I told you to stay in the car…' _he trailed off realised why I wasn't in the car, and what I told him confirmed what he thought._ 'I couldn't stay in there with the body… did you find Jennifer' _I changed the subject_, 'yeah, I did…_' he answered, but it seemed he didn't want to tell me what he done with her; I would make him tell me anyway. I put on my best pouty face and asked him _'Edward, what did you do with her?' 'Crap' _Edward thought_ 'trust her to make me tell her, but how can I resist that face, she knows I can't resist it! *Argh*' 'well you know what Alice did to James when we were in the ballet studio, when she ripped his head off of his body and then ripped him to shreds and then burnt them, I did that.' _He sounded scared and his face looked terrified to see my reaction. Well my reaction was pretty calm, even for me… and I'm always over-reacting. I said calmly_ 'what did you do that for' he replied after he got over my under-reaction. I had to, it's the only way that you can kill a werewolf, vampire or werevamp. Don't be mad at me.' _He sounded so sad when he said this_. 'Don't worry darling I won't, let's go home, and get Carlisle to sort out the body.'_

_EPOV_

When she suggested that we go home and Carlisle can sort out Rosie, I thought it was a good idea, so I agreed and sped home. Seeing as vampire's have the need for speed it took no time at all. Bella jumped out of the car before I had even stooped the car in the driveway, and as renesmee was asleep in her arms, she looked really graceful as she ran to the door and knocked so silently that mortals would not have been able to hear it but any vampire could. I silently got out of the car and just at that moment Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were at the door, I guessed that Emmett and Jasper were in the back garden trying to beat each other at wrestling, I don't know why they bother, I mean Emmett always wins. Apart from when Bella challenged him and beat him, he was so pissed when she beat him, everyone laughed at him, and even Rosalie was finding it hard to look concerned for Emmett instead of laughing with everyone else. Bella pushed past them and carried renesmee to her bed.

I told everyone to go into the living room and wait for me and Bella to come in. they did as I asked for the first time ever. Bella was also sitting in the living room waiting for me, so I went to the car and carried Rosie in to the house on my back. As soon as I entered the living room I felt 7 sets of cold and enquiring eyes on me and the non-living person lying on my back_. 'This isn't what you think it is, okay!' _I almost shouted, my father was the first to speak up_, 'we never said what we thought it looked like so what has happened to this poor girl.' _At this Bella blushed her lovely shade of red when she was embarrassed, I said _'I would tell you to ask Bella but I think it will be easier on her if I tell you, we think Bella has Werewolf DNA in her blood and on nights such as these she cant control herself so can we help her' _and I also added on the end, to each of my siblings but not to Bella because I knew that she would get upset by it, and that's the good thing about being able to choose whose mind I can read and whose mind I can communicate to, I said_ 'she needs our help we must stop it now or the Volturi will get involved and they will kill her' _that was all they needed to convince them, no-one wanted Bella dead… she was part of the family and also they knew that if she died then I would go into an eternal depression or worse go to the Volturi myself and provoke them so I can die as well.

My father was the first to react,_ 'of course we will, she's part of the family whatever happens we will be there to help.' _He took Rosie off of me and took him to his private office so he could dispose of the evidence of Rosie being killed by vampires, we covered the bite marks up, put a rope around her neck, and planted her in the woods, hanging from a tree, so when the police went looking for her, and they found her then they would think it was suicide and throw them off of the scent of the murderer being a accidental vampire attack.

**WOW I don't know about you but that was a bit of a surprise, and it was weird but I want to know if you thought it was good or not…. Please review…thanks...x**


End file.
